A. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to magnetizing devices for magnetic rings that are bipolar on the end faces or multipolar on the lateral faces, such as are used e.g. for magnetic bearings for rotating parts or for adhesive purposes.
B. Prior Art
It is known that such magnet rings or magnet systems that are bipolar on the end faces are assembled from two concentric rings. This requires the use of two different, exact-fitting rings with different diameters and also results in assembly difficulties since the rings must be pre-magnetized individually and must then be combined, e.g. by gluing.